Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical semiconductor package and to a process for fabricating such a package.
The object of the present invention is to provide a structure for an optical semiconductor package comprising several semiconductor components and a process for fabricating such a package in such a way that this package has a small footprint and is capable of being used immediately, preferably to deliver image data from the data arising from a semiconductor component with an optical sensor.
According to one subject of the invention, the optical semiconductor package comprises an electrical connection support plate having a through-passage; a first semiconductor component such as a microprocessor, placed behind the said support plate and lying opposite the said through-passage; electrical connection metal balls inserted into the annular space separating the said first component from the said support plate; encapsulation means comprising an encapsulation material lying in the said annular space; a second semiconductor component, a front face of which has an optical sensor and a rear face of which is fixed to the front face of the said first component through the said through-passage of the said support plate; electrical connection metal wires connecting the front face of the said second component and the front face of the said support plate; a front encapsulation lid which covers the said through-passage and the said metal wires at some distance and which has at least one transparent part lying in front of the said optical sensor; and external electrical connection means located on an exposed part of the said support plate.
According to the invention, the rear face of the said support plate preferably has an annular hollow surrounding the said through-passage, in which the said first component is engaged.
According to the invention, the package may advantageously comprise at least one passive component mounted on and connected to the said support plate.
According to the invention, the said external electrical connection means preferably comprise a connection body mounted on and connected to the said support plate.
According to another subject of the invention, the process for fabricating an optical semiconductor package consists in fixing and electrically connecting the front face of a first semiconductor component such as a microprocessor behind a through-passage of an electrical connection support plate, via electrical connection metal balls inserted into the annular space separating the said first component from the said support plate; encapsulating the said first component using an encapsulation material lying at least in the said annular space; fixing a rear face of a second semiconductor component to the front face of the said first component through the said through-passage of the said support plate, a front face of the said second component having an optical sensor; electrically connecting the front face of the said second component and the front face of the said support plate via electrical connection metal wires; and encapsulating the said second component and the said metal wires on the front face of the said support plate and having at least one transparent part lying in front of the said optical sensor.
According to the invention, the process preferably consists in encapsulating the said second component and the said metal wires inside a front lid.
According to the invention, the process preferably consists in fixing and electrically connecting at least one external electrical connection element to an exposed part of the said support plate.
According to the invention, the process preferably consists in fixing and electrically connecting at least one passive component to the said support plate.